


It's Just Gotten Better:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steaming It Up Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blind Date, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, First Dates, Friendship, General, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Thinking, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is on a blind date, thanks to Catherine, Will he enjoy it?, Stay Tuned, It's a gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!**Author's Note: Billy Harrington ever died in the series!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve is on a blind date, thanks to Catherine, Will he enjoy it?, Stay Tuned, It's a gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: Billy Harrington ever died in the series!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was looking at his best friend, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, & said, "No, Absolutely not, No fucking way, Catherine", & he went straight to his office, leaving the conversation hopefully closed permanently, The Brunette Beauty decided not to take "no" for answer, as she followed him in.

 

"Come on, Steve, It's about time that you get back out there, & have some fun, Be happy, Remember that ?, It's been too long, that I seen you with a smile on your face", she said with a pleading tone, "Cath, It's too soon, After Freddie, I swore....", he choked back the emotion, as he thought about that somewhat awful day, but that day also changed him forever, It brought him the team, & the ohana, he never had.

 

When he saw Catherine giving him a look of "please ?", He sighed, & said, "If I think about it, Will it get you off of my back for at least a month ?", She answered, as she nodded her head vigorously, "Yeas, It will, You won't regret it", "Done", & they focused on the work at hand, as they went to meet the rest of their ohana, & members of their team.

 

After solving the case quickly, they went out for drinks, & each of them chimed in to Catherine's idea, "Bossman, You need to have some fun, Cause sometimes you are a bear to be around with", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, as the former surfer took some pretzels, & popped them in her mouth. "We are saying this, Cause we love you, Steve", Catherine added, "You deserve some happiness too", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly added softly, as the handsome native put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Captain Lou Grover said with a shrug, "It couldn't hurt", & he handed Steve a beer, Danny said, "Listen to our ohana, They are smart people", & they enjoyed the rest of their night.

 

He finally made up his mind, & told Catherine that he would go on the blind date, & it made her so happy, that she hugged him tightly, & thanked him profusely. The night of the date, Danny came over, & helped him get ready, & to help him remain calm, "You are a great friend, Danny, Thanks", the former seal said, as they were on their way out to their plans, "Right back at ya", & they hugged "goodbye", & they went on their separate ways.

 

When his date showed up, Steve thought to himself, **"Catherine, You ** _hit_** out of the park"** , & he waved to get his attention, "Hi, I'm Billy Harrington", "Steve McGarrett", "The way that Catherine described you, It doesn't do you justice". Steve blushed, & said, "Thanks, Please sit down", They talked about what's going on with their lives, & found out about the other. Their food & drinks came, & they ate in wonderful silence, & dessert was the same way. They walked along the moonlight beach, & Steve said, "My day was crappy, But it just got better, Cause you entered my life", Billy was touched & smiled at him fondly, "Me too, You are definitely the best part of the day", They shared their first kiss, & they continued their walk on the beach, til they are ready to leave.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
